


Big Bad and Little Red

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, M/M, Serial Killers, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills has its own resident serial killers. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sheriff Stilinski glared at the headline of the Beacon Hills Reporter: “Big Bad and Little Red Take Another Victim- Body Count Now in the Double Digits”. These serial murders, for lack of a better moniker, were making a mockery of his police force. The whole department had been on the case for months and had yet to uncover more than a method of murder (a clean slice across the throat, allowing the victim to bleed out slowly) and a few glimpses of the perpetrators getting away; ‘Big Bad’ as the town had so affectionately dubbed their resident serial killer, always in black leather and always dragging ‘Little Red’ (his accomplice who, true to his title, always wore a red hooded sweatshirt) by the hand away from the crime scene. They left no trail, no evidence that could be connected back to them. They were good.

And that pissed the sheriff off.

“Morning, dad,” Stiles said around the piece of toast stuffed in his mouth. “Gotta run, late for school.”

The sheriff smirked- his son was always running late for something. He sighed as the front door slammed and the engine of Stiles’ prized Jeep rumbled to life.

It was going to be another long day at the station, trying to catch their own local fairytale killers.

Stiles couldn’t sit still during his classes (not that that was anything new). All the chatter he heard in the hallways, usually full of mundane topics like parties on Friday and who was hooking up, was about Big Bad and Little Red. He loved it. This town finally had a little excitement, something more than a lacrosse championship.

As soon as the last bell sounded, Stiles was bounding towards the parking lot and jumping in his car. He drove off towards the woods and parked his car where it couldn’t be seen from the road. Stiles sprinted (and only nearly fell twice) through the forest, barely making a sound. The rubber soles of his sneakers bounced off the spongy spring moss as he ran. He snuck into the skeleton of a house, but he only made it two steps inside the door before he was tackled to the ground.

“Well hey there, Little Red,” the man on top of Stiles said, nosing along Stiles’ jawline.

“Mmm, hello to you too, Big Bad.”

Stiles could feel the man’s grin against his throat and he instinctively tilted his head back in submission, giving the larger man full access to his neck. He nipped and sucked at the skin, causing Stiles to gasp and writhe under his attack.

“Derek, not on the floor, I’m still sore from last night. The hood of your car isn’t exactly comfortable. You should really- nng- invest in a bed for this place.”

Derek smirked. “You liked last night though, didn’t you Stiles? Big number ten. You should be proud- _we_ should be proud.”

Stiles nodded, standing up once Derek got off of him.

“I am. The whole school was talking about us, y’know.”

Derek’s grin made Stiles weak in the knees.

“Good. As they should,” Derek murmured, leaning in to kiss Stiles, nipping the smaller boy’s bottom lip. Stiles purred, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders.

“My dad still has no idea.”

Derek nodded, kissing down Stiles’ jaw, teeth scraping the skin. He pushed Stiles up against the wall and lifted him up, forcing Stiles to wrap his legs around Derek’s waist.

“Nng, Derek,” Stiles groaned, bucking his hips against the hard planes of Derek’s abs.

Derek smirked as he nibbled Stiles’ neck, manhandling him a little to get them into a good position.

“Remember last night? Did you get all the blood out of your clothes?”

Stiles groaned, shaking his head.

“No- fuck, I had to throw those jeans away, they were so filthy. Last night was amazing, Derek.”

The larger man grinned, rubbing himself against Stiles.

“Mm, yeah. It was perfect.”

Stiles whimpered, eyes rolling back in his head

“Oh Big Bad, _please_.”

Derek growled at the nickname, which was exactly what Stiles had been hoping for.

“Well, Little Red, what do you want?”

“Fuck me,” he whined, hips still making fruitless little thrusts against Derek’s torso. Derek bit down on Stiles’ pulse point, dropping him back to his feet and pulling at his clothes.

“Off.”

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice. He swatted Derek’s hands away and stripped quickly, looking up at his partner. Derek looked him over with a hungry gaze; Stiles shivered. The older man stripped as well and Stiles watched, licking his lips. Stiles turned around, bracing his hands against the wall, presenting his ass to Derek. A hand landed with a loud smack on Stiles’ backside, pulling a whimper from his parted lips.

The sex was quick and dirty (it always had to be quick, Stiles’ father might get suspicious and that was a risk they need not take). Stiles left Derek with a soft kiss after he pulled his clothes back on, running back to his Jeep.

He’d be back to plan again the next day- justice could only wait so long, even if the celebration was deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a prequel to the first chapter than anything.

*2 years earlier*

 

Stiles was running in the woods with his friend Scott. They were required to run every day to prepare for lacrosse season and Scott insisted it was a nicer view and a better workout if they did their running in the forest. Stiles agreed, if only because he preferred the fresh air to the stench of teenage sweat that seemed to hover around the track at school. They took a different route than usual, Scott trying to quote Robert Frost as a reason but not quite getting the right line (or meaning, for that matter). But Stiles patted him on the back with a smile and said “You tried, buddy.” Scott grinned.

 

They ran for an hour, seeing nothing but trees until they happened upon what looked to be a burned out house. Scott kept his distance, saying he had a bad feeling about it, but Stiles felt drawn to go inside. What was the worst that could happen?

 

Turns out the worst that could happen was being tackled to the ground by a guy twice his own size.

 

Stiles heard Scott turn tail and run away as the larger man on top of him sat up and glared down at him.

 

“What are you doing here?” The man asked (nearly growled, in Stiles’ opinion).

 

“What the hell are  _you_  doing here?” Stiles replied, out of breath.

 

“This is my house. And I asked first.”

 

“You  _live here_? I was just running with my friend and I got curious. It can’t be safe for you to live here. Or even legal for that matter- my dad is-“ Stiles started to ramble but the other man put a hand over his mouth.

 

“Are you always this annoying? Shut up.”

 

Stiles stuck his tongue out to lick the guy’s hand, silently congratulating himself when the other man pulled it away with a grimace.

 

“It’s rude to put your hand on someone else’s mouth. Sheesh, didn’t your parents teach you some manners? I mean, probably not because you tackled me when….” Stiles’ words dried up in his throat when he saw the forlorn expression on the other guy’s face.

 

“Sorry, are manners a touchy subject for you or something?” Stiles stuck out his hand. “I’m Stiles, by the way.”

 

The other man, of course, didn’t accept the handshake, but he nodded.

 

“Derek. And my parents haven’t been around for a long time,” he said, looking around the remains of the house they were in.

 

Stiles put it all together and frowned. “Did they die in the fire that wrecked this house?”

 

Derek smirked a little and nodded, “Didn’t your parents ever teach you any manners?”

 

Stiles smirked right back. “My dad tries- my mom’s been gone for a while too.”

 

Derek got off of Stiles and helped him up, giving him a small, more genuine smile.

 

“You should probably get going- wouldn’t want that dad of your worrying about you being out so late.”

 

Stiles shrugged with a sigh. “He’s probably still at work- as long as I’m home before midnight he won’t notice.”

 

Derek nodded and Stiles grinned. “Well aren’t you gonna show me around?”

 

The larger man rolled his eyes, but lead Stiles’ around the remains of what seemed to have been a rather nice house, even if the location was utter shit. Stiles left about an hour later, intrigued by Derek and curious for more information.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day after school, Stiles headed off to the police station where his father worked and sweet talked his way to the records room, searching for fires in the past thirty years. There were many, but he found the one he was looking for, the only one that had occurred in the woods. It was dubbed “The Hale House Fire” because of the family’s last name. In bold print, next to a few pictures of the carcass of a house, it read ‘One survivor- Derek Jason Hale’. Stiles felt his heart clench up a bit- this guy had lost his whole family (the file said at least fifteen people had lived in that house) to this fire. That’s definitely an excuse for imperfect manners.

 

He continued reading, flipping through the pages about insurance and damages to the forest around the house before he found what he was looking for.

 

‘Suspected arson- no arrests made’

 

Stiles tucked the file away again, heading out to take another run in the woods. He slipped into Derek’s house (if one could call it a house) and got shoved against the wall for his efforts. Derek pulled back a little when he noticed it was Stiles.

 

“What are you doing here, Stiles? A dilapidated house in the middle of the forest is no place for a teenage boy.”

 

“It’s no place for a guy in his twenties either, but you still insist on staying.”

 

Derek smirked. “Touché.”

 

“Why do you still live here anyways?”

 

Derek sighed and looked Stiles over, as if trying to judge how this might go over or if he should really be telling this kid any of his life story. He seemed to find something trustworthy in Stiles because he sat him down on one of the few pieces of furniture in the house and began to talk as if he hadn’t told anyone else this before and he was desperate to get it out (which Stiles figured was exactly what this was).

 

Derek talked about his parents and his siblings- how they taught him so much and allowed him to teach in return. How his father taught him how to ride a bike and he taught his sister Jess to climb trees. How, despite the tragedy that had occurred, this house was the only home he ever knew and held so many memories that he couldn’t just leave.

 

Stiles nodded, knowing that he would have trouble moving as well- most of his happy memories with his mom had happened in his current house.

 

Derek had looked sad, but relieved, to be telling the story of his family, but his expression soon took a turn towards angry when he began talking about the fact that the fire had been no accident- it had been planned and executed by no less than a dozen different people with a vendetta against his family. He didn’t go into  _why_ these people hated his family so much and Stiles didn’t push- he didn’t want to pry into the painful memories anymore right now.

 

Derek’s anger at these people who killed his family got Stiles angry too. Someone had murdered innocent kids that night- fire isn’t decisive, it’s just deadly. When Derek finished his tirade, he sat against the wall with his head in his hands. Stiles got up and sat next to him, putting a comforting hand on the larger man’s shoulder. Derek mumbled something about just wanting justice for his family, and Stiles, impassioned by Derek’s strong emotions, was more than willing to help him find that justice. Derek outlined his plan and Stiles nodded quickly, agreeing to everything the man said. He had always been one for helping others and he understood how much the loss of a mother hurt- how much could the loss of more than a dozen relatives feel? Stiles couldn’t fathom it, but he could try to heal the wound by helping Derek with his plan. There was just something about the guy that Stiles couldn’t resist.

 

Stiles smirked when Derek finished talking about his plans for revenge.

 

“All right, if we’re gonna do this we need some bad ass codenames.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, but the little smirk he gave was enough to Stiles to see that they were really going to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was twice as long, but I lost the rest of it with my phone a few weeks ago
> 
> Part 2 will be a lot more back story on why the hell they’re even serial killers in the first place (it has something to do with Derek wanting revenge, if that helps)


End file.
